Doctor Xavier
by consulting-wholockian
Summary: Basically, the Doctor travels with Merlin and lands in front of Charles Xavier's mansion.  Basically a Doctor Who/Merlin/XMFC crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Vworp Vworp! _Went the TARDIS as it materialising. Inside the blue box, one could only imagine how dimensionally transcendental it truly was.

"Merlin, could you please not touch that?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it is just all so…magical!' replied Merlin, gazing around the console room.

Suddenly the noise ceased and the blue box stopped.

"Stay here Merlin." the Doctor instructed the young boy, as he walked out the door.

"Stay here Merlin, don't touch this Merlin, I got enough of people telling me what to do back in Camelot. I did not come along with the Doctor to get the same thing.' Merlin complained to himself, walking around the console in circles.

Outside of the box, the Doctor explored his surroundings. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, almost blinding him. But when his eyes opened and saw what was in front of him, he wondered if he was dreaming. What he saw before him was between a mansion and a castle. It was magnificent, huge and beautiful. The sun was reflecting off the many windows of the house, and made the house look like it was out of a story. It must have been at least five stories tall, and had an old fashioned theme to it. It surly couldn't be for one person, it was far too big. Maybe it was home to a lord or maybe even a King?

Behind one of the windows, a man named Charles Xavier, who also happened to be a mutant, saw this strange man, looking around what seem to be confusion. He also spotted another man wearing very odd clothing apparel, obviously not from this time, walking out from a blue box. Charles kept wondering to himself _who could these two people be?_

Meanwhile, the Doctor noticed Merlin was not in the TARDIS anymore.

"Merlin, what did I say about staying in the TARDIS?" the Doctor said angrily to the young boy.

"I know, I know what you said, but why can't I come out and look around with you?' asked Merlin.

Just before the Doctor could answer, Charles had come outside of his mansion to come greet them.

"Charles Xavier, how nice to finally meet you." The Doctor said with glee as he shook the man's hand. "Always been a fan of this man." He then turned to say to Merlin.

Charles looked slightly confused by what the Doctor had just said to him. He did not know how this man could know who he is; he tried to read his mind but for some reason could not. Merlin was also looking confused by the whole situation around him.

"Oh, how rude of me, not introducing myself. I am the Doctor and this is my friend Merlin." The Doctor said with excitement, whilst Merlin just waved with awkwardness.

"You are clearly not from around here, are you Doctor?" Asked a mystified Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor put his arm around Charles shoulder, walking him in the direction of the TARDIS. Charles kept looking back and fourth between the man and the blue box, questioning what was going on.

"It would be my honor to show you my space ship." The Doctor stated to Charles as he opened the blue door.

The young professor was in awe of the sheer size of the inside, he had thought many things were possible, but this was not one of them. The young man walked around trying to figure out if any of this was actually possible.

"Doctor…it is so…" Charles said as he tried to get out his thoughts.

"Big, impossible…I've heard it all before." The Doctor stepped in before Charles could even finish.

"Groovy," Charles said. "I was going to say groovy."

"Groovy," the Doctor said, "I rather like that."

In the meantime, Merlin was wandering around the grounds trying to figure out where he was. He grabbed a long stick he found on the floor, dragging it against stonewalls of the building. Unbeknownst t him, Erik Lehnsherr – a friend of Charles – had noticed him walking around.

Merlin was very bored, not knowing what to do whilst waiting for the Doctor, which led him to be tempted to use his magical powers. He would have, but he remembered what the Time Lord had said to him, _Do not under ANY circumstances use your powers we do not know the consequences if you do in this day and age_. Around the corner, Erik was keeping a watchful eye on the young man. He did not know who he was, but he could tell there was something different about him. Erik kept following Merlin around the grounds whilst keeping a safe distance. He wanted to find out all he could without making it obvious.

Merlin noticed a bunch of brown leaves scattered all over the ground. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight, he raised his hand in the direction of the leaves and spoke _Hors, beride þá heofonum_ , at that moment his eyes went a goldish colour. Almost immediately, a figure of a horse galloping about arose out of the foliage. He watched as the horse galloped off into the distance, until the trees and bushes shielded it from view. Merlin thought he should go back to the Doctor and not dawdle anymore, in fact he knew he was most likely in trouble with the Time Lord. He turned around; his eyes were fixed on the ground not paying attention to what was in front of him. The wizard, on the way to the blue box, bumped into a figure. Merlin looked up to notice this figure was a tall, lean man who was wearing a black turtleneck with a brown leather jacket.

"Perfection," the man said with a mysterious, crooked smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Merlin questioned as he tilted his head to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik kept that mysterious smile on his face as he turned his back and walked away. Merlin continued on his path towards the TARDIS scratching his head, wondering whom this person was and what just happened. As he made it to the door of the blue box, Merlin noticed the door was opened. So he went inside and looked around, but he could not find any sign of the Doctor or Charles. _Where could they have gone? Did they notice when I conjured the horse? Why did they just up and leave without telling me? _Merlin had thought to himself.

At that moment, he saw the Doctor running towards him. Merlin did not realise the man he had briefly met earlier had told Charles, in front of the Doctor, about what he had witnessed the young boy create. As the Doctor got closer, Merlin could just feel it in his bones that he was in major trouble.

"Merlin, what did you do?" The Doctor asked angrily as he pointed his finger towards the boy's face.

"I just….I just…" Merlin stuttered.

"Yes?" The Doctor questioned as his raised his left eyebrow.

"I just…I was bored and you left me alone to go off with your new friend." Merlin replied, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"I told you not to use any magic Merlin, you even got caught. If you were going to use it you should have at least been more subtle."

"Look…I did not know that man was watching me, I do not know who he is."

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Charles and Erik were discussing the recent events. They talked about the Doctor and his companion and how it was strange they even showed up. They even questioned what they were, because clearly they were not humans at all, but in fact something entirely different.

"Well Charles, are the mutants or not? You are the one who can tell these things." Erik said as he took a sip of whiskey.

"Look, I know but these two, there is something even more different about them. I can't even read their minds, but we have to welcome them. They clearly know about us Erik, we can not just turn our backs on them." Charles stated as he was standing over the fireplace, staring deeply into the flames.

"If they are not mutant's then they are not one of us, we have to stick together. Maybe Charles, they are on the human's side."

"We must welcome them, and try to learn more about who they are Erik, it is the only choice. I will prove to you they are both nice people, just give them a chance."

Outside, the Doctor and Merlin were walking towards the front doors of the mansion. The Doctor flung the doors open; he was not too please about what had just happened. Merlin was right behind him looking down to the floor, he knew the Doctor was angry for what he had done. After some time of looking, they arrived to the room where Erik and Charles were in.

"Doctor?" Merlin leaned into towards the Time Lord and whispered.

"Yes Merlin, what is it?" The Doctor replied in an annoyed tone.

"It is the man who I bumped into earlier, the man who say what I did." Merlin continued to whisper, whilst pointing towards Erik.


End file.
